1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to boats and an associated method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an integrated, molded floor and stringer system for positioning in the hull of a boat and an associated method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known for boat constructions to employ the use of stringers to provide structural support to the boat. Stringers are typically longitudinal members constructed within the hull of the boat. The stringers provide structural support and stiffening to the hull and also provide support for the floor of the boat, which is typically constructed upon and attached to the stringers.
Conventional boat constructions required individually constructed stringers, usually made of wood or metal members, for forming the structural framing of the boat. Once the stringers were installed, then the floor surface was built upon the structural framing, i.e., the stringers, in order to provide for a complete boat construction. Constructing a boat in this manner was expensive, labor intensive and wasteful of valuable raw materials.
Present boat constructions may include stringer assemblies or stringer systems which are constructed separately from the hull and then positioned within the hull for providing structural support and stiffening of the hull. These type of stringer arrangements typically include one or more stringers with cross braces there between resulting in a complete structural framing that can be produced and installed more quickly and less expensively than conventional stringer constructions. Once installed in the hull, a floor surface may then be constructed upon the stringer system to complete the boat construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,284 sets forth a stringer system for boat hulls. This stringer systems includes one or more molded, synthetic foam beams. The stringer system provides stiffening and structural support for the hull, as well as, support for the floor which is constructed upon the stringer system following its insertion into the hull of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,874 is directed toward a boat hull having a body portion and a deck portion which are separately formed. The body portion includes structural supports formed therewith and the deck portion is then attached to the body portion and supported by the structural supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,667 sets forth a boat construction including a metal hull, comprised principally of a light-weight metal such as aluminum or steel, and an interior lining which is inserted into the hull. The structural configuration of the hull includes primarily a plurality of metal support beams and a longitudinally positioned beam. The interior lining is supported primarily on the hull along a mounting rim thereof. The interior lining serves, in part, as a part of the deck but is not an integral part of the structural configuration of the boat construction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,433,165 and 5,526,767 are directed toward methods for manufacturing a boat hull. The boat hull may be formed of a fiber-reinforced polymer having a plurality of stringers embedded therein.
Their remains a need, however, for an improved stringer system which is less expensive, more easily installed and less wasteful of raw materials than presently known stringer systems.